Garet's family
Garet's family is a family of Adepts who hail from the town of Vale. They are the largest family featured in the Golden Sun series. It consists of Garet, his father, mother, elder sister (Kay), younger brother (Aaron), grandfather (the Mayor of Vale), and grandmother. None of these characters are named in-game, but in the Debug Rooms, the names "Kay" and "Aaron" can be found next to portraits of his sister and brother respectively. Furthermore, in these rooms, Garet's family is given the surname "Jerra", although this appears to simply be a variation of "Garet" that was never properly translated (see here for full details). Thus, despite the large amounts of fan speculation that has lead to widespread use of these names, the unofficial and somewhat dubious nature of these sources means that for the purposes of this article, Garet's family will simply be referred to by their relation to Garet, rather than by name. Garet's Family Aaron Garet's Brother The youngest member of the family. He is known to tease his brother about his appetite but also promises Garet to protect the family in his brother's absence. Garet will encourage this if he returns to visit Vale after crossing the Lamakan Desert. At the outset of their quest, he gives Isaac the Catch Beads in place of his mother, Dora, who found it too painful to say goodbye to her son in person. Kay Garet's Sister The eldest of Garet's siblings, Garet's sister is somewhat bossy and overprotective of her flower garden (as seen in the beginning of Golden Sun, where Garet enrages her by crushing her garden while practicing his Psynergy). Despite this, she shows obvious concern for her brother and wishes him (and Isaac) well on the outset of their quest. Garet's Mother Despite being concerned for her son as he sets out on his quest to save Weyard, Garet's mother puts on a strong outward appearance to give encouragement to Dora and Garet's father, both of whom suffer greatly from anxiety when their respective children leave Vale. Garet's Father As with the rest of his family, Garet's father cares deeply for his son, and becomes very anxious after Garet leaves on his quest to save Weyard. He takes to looking after Dora when she falls ill after Isaac's departure. Garet's Grandmother The elderly wife to the Mayor of Vale. Garet's grandmother lives with the rest of their family in Vale. Garet's Grandfather Garet's grandfather is also the Mayor of Vale, and plays an important role in the beginning of Golden Sun, namely, giving Garet (who passes the decision off to Isaac) the choice to follow the Wise One's instructions and pursue Saturos and Menardi, or simply ignore their predestined fate (the latter option leads to a premature "game over"). In The Lost Age In The Lost Age, Garet's family remains in Vale, and hence are not visited throughout the game, as the Adepts in The Lost Age resolve to not return to Angara and instead focus on their quest. Garet's family is not seen until the epilogue. Trivia *Although Garet's Grandmother and Grandfather both have portraits, they are not used in the context of the first game, and only in the epilogue of the second. *If fan speculation is to be believed, Garet's family is the only family in the series to have surnames, with the only other potential exception being Lord McCoy, though in actuality this is likely just a mistranslation. Either way, none of these characters are explicitly given surnames in-game.